Robot Wars Series 3
RW3 series 3 was held in the SR, as was Series 2 it followed RW series 2. It was held in 2006 (or later) (based on presence of Turbulence). Seeding Seeing was based on performance in series 2. Again, the first 6 places were based on the robots finishing positions in series 1. Seeds 7 through 12 were runners up in their heat. They were ranked objectively by the judges based on their performance. #Typhoon #Dantomkia #Ripper #Tornado #Tempest #Atomic #Kronic #Mute #adsdsf #Chaos 2 #Firestorm #T-Kronic #New Merlin #Old Merlin #Razor #Iron Awe 2.1 #Terrorhurtz #Stratosfear #fg #CTB #Little Chompalot #Beast Arena The arena was shorter than in series 2 and the look changed significantly for the last time in series 3. The floor was now grey (not cream). The flipper was smaller and the CPZs painted differently. Heats Heat A ' Typhoon V Chaos 22 V Pressure V Blades of Destruction Ripper 3 V Mega Hurtz Laptop V ''Kan Opener V Hydra ''Typhoon ''V Kan Opener ''Ripper 3 ''V Pressure ''Typhoon V Ripper' Heat B Ripper (3) V 13 Black V Thor ''II V Yello ''Scorpion V MegaMorgue V Chip ''V Disco Inferno Ripper V ''Scorpion Chip V Thor II Thor V Scorpion Heat C Supernova ''V Old Big Nipper V ''Grim Reaper V Pussycat Wasp V Storm II V Hammer Head V Old Mute Supernova V Storm II Mute ''V Grim Reaper '''Mute V' Storm II Heat D Ewe V Black and Blue V Ansgar ''V St Agro ''Razer (15) ''V ''Little Chomp (21) V Skator V 259 Ewe ''V Little Chomp ''Razer ''V Ansgar 'Razer ''V Ewe' Heat E Dantomkia (2) V Daisy Cutter V SMIDSY ''V M2 Dominator V ''Thermador ''V ''Chompalot ''V T-Bone ''Dantomkia ''V Chompalot ''Thermadore ''V SMIDSY 'Dantomkia' V Thermadore '''Heat F' Mute (8) V Old Ripper V'' Old Merlin '' (14) V Triangulator Axe Awe V'' Old Storm '' V Typhoon Small Paper V ZA Mute ''V Old Storm ''ZA ''V Old Merlin 'ZA ''V Mute' Heat G Diotore V Tempest (5) ''V ''UFO ''V Reptirron ''DuckBill V War Hog V Hypnodisk V MegaHurtz Tempest ''V Megahurtz ''UFO ''V DuckBill '''UFO V ''Tempest' '''Heat H' Iron Awe 2.1 (16) V Terrorhurtz (17) V 101 V Big Merlin CorkScrew ''V ''Gravity V Ruf Ruf Dougal V Axe Terrorhurtz ''V CorkScrew Iron Awe 2.1 V ''Gravity Gravity V ''Terrorhurtz'' Heat I ' Tornado (4) V Lego Kronic V Kronic the Wedgehog V Old Ewe Wheely Big Cheese V X-Terminator V Zorro V Raging Knightmare ''Tornado ''V Raging Knightmare ''Wheely Big Cheese V Kronic the Wedge Hog ''Tornado V Wheely Big Cheese' Heat J Kronic (7) V Revolutionist V Iron Gore V Terminal Ferosity Taurus V I-Bot-1-Beta V Beast (22) V Killer Karrot Kronic V Killer Karrot Beast ''V Iron Gore '''Beast V ''Killer Karrot' '''Heat K' New Merlin (13) V Bulldog Breed V Iron Awe V Big Nipper Infinity V Tough as Nails V Stratosfear (18) V URO New Merlin V Stratosfear Bulldog Breed V TAN Bulldog Breed V Merlin H'eat L' Big Paper Typhoon V Atomic (6) V Scrap Dragon V Kronic 3 Old Iron Awe V Suicidal Tendencier V Old Thor V Lightning Atomic V Suicidal Tendencies Thor V Scrap Dragon Atomic V Scrap Dragon Heat M Turbulence V Chaos 2 V Stinger V Velossaripper Ripper 2 V Beahmoth V Mighty Mouse V T-Firestorm Chaos 2 V Ripper 2 Turbulence V Beahmoth Turbulence V Chaos 2 Heat N Old Atomic V Firestorm V T-Old Ripper V Big Beahmoth Pannic Attack V Spawn Again V Agrobot V Death Bot Deathbot V Firestorm Pannic Attack V Old Atomic Pannic Attack V Firestorm Heat O Big Bulldog Breed V T-Kronic V T Merlin V T-Atomic T-Typhoon Brick V T-IronAwe V T-Small Beahmoth V T-Revolutionist T-Kronic V T-Small Beahmoth T-Revolutionist V T-Atomic T-Small Beahmoth V T-Atomic Heat P T-Hurtz V Wacker V Thunderbird V T-Small Revolutionist CTB (20) V -Kan Opener V ROCKS V T-Storm